DJ and Bridgette
by Venetian King
Summary: The title pretty much says it all.


**Disclaimer: I wish I own TDI, but sadly I don't **

**I love Total Drama Island and I can't wait for Total Drama Action. It comes on in five days I don't think I'll make it!!!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bridgette P.O.V **

**I sat in the sand at the beach on total drama island in the hot summer sun. It was nice, especially since I have a perfect view of Geoff's perfect ass. He was picking up seashells with Katie and Sadie. " Hey Bridge there you are I've been looking for you." Gwen said taking a seat next to me. " Hey Gwen." I said with a smile on my face. "Wow. For once there's actually a perfect day today." She chuckled. "I know right. I'm about to go in the water for a bit. Come with me." I said getting up from my towel. "Nah I'm gonna try and find Trent." Gwen told me and walked away. "Alright see you later." I hollered and I began making my way to the water when I felt two sets of hands grab my wrists and ankles. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed because it startled me but then I realized it was just Geoff and DJ. "Alright DJ on the count of three. 1.….2.….3!!!" I managed to break away before they got the chance to throw me. "Ha you didn't throw me!" Stuck my tongue out at both of them. That was a truly a stupid move to do because soon I was caught in DJ's strong grasp and Geoff began tickling me. He knew how ticklish I was which is why he did it. "Ha-ha-ha-ha Please Stooopp!! That tickles!! Please Stop!!" I pleaded. I tried to free myself but it's too hard to free yourself once your inside DJ's hold.**

"**I'll stop if you give me a kiss!" He laughed. "Alright I'll kiss you, I'll kiss you." I laughed. I placed a kiss on his lips and DJ loosened his grip. We started trudging through the water. We headed out to the sand bars and the water was already up to my neck to my. Geoff was way in front swimming towards the sand bar. I walked beside DJ and the water only came up to his chest. "Do you want a ride." He asked me. "Sure." I replied hopping onto his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his chest. And rested my head on his shoulder. I didn't know what happened but for the past few days my love for DJ grew on me. I felt like I was growing out of the friendship stage. We talked more he told me everything about him and I couldn't believe how much we had in common, more than I had with Geoff. We reached the sand bar right when the sun was about to set. I slid off his back and called out to Geoff. "You left us you jerk." I hollered out playfully. "Sorry babe." he said placing a kiss on my forehead.**

**His kisses weren't as passionate as the first couple hundred times. Yeah we kissed that much, but anyways getting back on topic he started fading away from me like sometimes he didn't want anything to do with me. I began to worry if this relationship end. And maybe that's why I've been having thoughts about DJ. I tried to hold Geoff's hand but he quickly crossed his arms before they were intertwined. I looked around and saw that DJ was all the way on the other side. Then I turned to Geoff. "What has gotten into you?" I asked. "What do you mean?" He gave me a glare. "I mean you've been acting weird lately. You barely talk to me and when you do it's not much." I spoke. "I'm not gonna have this conversation with you right now." He turned away. "Why not no one's around!!" I argued. He pointed to where DJ was standing but he wasn't there. "Where'd he go?" I asked puzzled. "He probably must have left because of your nagging!!" He continued on. "Since when did I ever nagged." I yelled. "Almost every day now!!" **

**We argued for about ten minutes and the sun was nearly gone. "I can't do this anymore Geoff." I said with tears running down my face. I wiped my tears and told him. "I think we should end this." I ha more tears running down my face again. He didn't say anything for a moment. Then he turned and swam away. I burst out in tears.**

**I felt a warm hand rest on my shoulder and I turned to see DJ. "Do you want me to carry you back?" He spoke softly and I simply nodded. He carried me back to the beach and set me down. "Where did you go?'' I questioned. "Well I went under water to see the fish and stuff and when I came back up I heard you guys were arguing so I went to the next sand bar over until you guys were done." He answered with the most softest voice I ever heard. He took a thumb and wiped a tear drop from my face and he gave me a smile. I leaned in gave him a big hug because he was so caring. We stayed like that for a while before he pulled away. "Where's you room?" He asked. "I don't have one cause I shared a room with Geoff." DJ stood there for a second thinking and the he spoke. "You can sleep in my room if you want?" "Okay." I said feeling a little bit better.**

**When we walked in to his room he placed me on his bed. "Where are you going to sleep?" I asked. "Well I can get some pillows and lay on the floor." He suggested. "No! I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor in you own room that's crazy talk." I said. I patted the space next to me suggesting he should sleep here. He sat down on the bed and looked at me. " I should tell you that I only sleep in boxers." He whispered. "That's okay I'm used to it." I said with a smile as well as DJ. He stood up and pulled off his shirt and shorts. I couldn't help but stare at his magnificent toned body. His arms were practically as big as my head and don't get me started on his chest. He crawled underneath the blanket and mumbled a good night.**

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**The next morning I quietly crawled out of bed trying not to wake, but he was probably a very light sleep because when I took one step off he woke up. "Where are you going Bridge?" He yawned. "I'm gong to get some breakfast. Why don't you come with me." I offered. "Okay sounds good to me." He yawned again. He got up and stretched. "A few more feet DJ and you could probably touch the ceiling." I joked. After we got some breakfast we headed out to the pool where we played a few games with Courtney, Duncan and Leshawna. After that I decided to walk down the beach and saw Gwen staring at the ocean. "Hey Gwen!!" I hollered to her and walked up to her. "Hey I heard you Geoff broke up are you okay?" She looked worried. "I'm fine." I said to her. "Are you sure." She said placing an arm on my shoulder. "Gwen, I'm positive." I said with a smile. She smiled at me and went back up too the hotel. I went to the TIKI Bar to get a smoothie and I saw Geoff with Katie. I should've figured they would go out. They always seemed to be together.**

**It was almost 6:00 when I headed back up to DJ's room but I decided to stop at Gwen's room first.**

**We talked for a while and for some reason I kept seeing a picture of DJ in his boxers in my head. He looked he could be an Underwear Model. When I left her I headed out to his room. I opened the door and walked in. I saw DJ sitting on his bed in his white boxers. "Is there something wrong DJ?" I asked. "Oh was just thinking about stuff." He proclaimed. "Oh, what kind of stuff?" I said while unzipping my blue jacket and put on a white t shirt. "Not much just how I miss home and my family." He said. "Oh I miss my mom too." "What about your dad?" He said. I plopped a seat be side him and I rested my head on his shoulder. "My mom is the only family I have." I said tearing up. He held my hand in his massive palms and immediately I began to feel calm again. I could feel him place a soft kiss on the top of my head and a smile grew on my face. I looked up into his brown eyes and placed a kiss on his lips. **

**I got up on his lap a kissed more as he caressed my back I took of his white cap thingy and rubbed my fingers through his hair. His hands grabbed the bottom of my shirt and began to lift it up. I guess it was pointless to put it on. He explored my body and unhitched my bra strap. He began kissing my jaw line and then moved down to my neck making me moan. I felt his hands rub up against my breasts and pinched the nipple and made me moan even more. He laid me down on my back and started sucking on one of my breasts and cupped the other in his hands and rubbed the nipple. He moved back up to my lips and his hands undo my shorts button once got them off placed hot kisses down my body until he reached my 'lips' and I felt him lick them. I moaned even louder when he stuck his tongue into me licking my insides. I felt a sudden shock that made my body twitch. He pulled out his tongue kissed me again.**

**I managed to get enough strength to flip him over and finally I was on top. "I guess this is my turn?" He smiled kissed me again. I trailed down and peeled off his boxers and his dick bounced up in my face. I kissed the head and I heard him moan out loud and massaged my golden locks. I licked down his shaft and then back up again. Finally I put as much as I can of him into my mouth and began moving my head up and down. I could tell he was going to release soon and once he did I swallowed his hot sticky load. I went back up and he flipped me over once more. I felt at my entrance. He placed one soft kiss on my lips and thrust himself into me. He felt so good inside me, I clutched onto his biceps as he moved in and out. I moaned loudly as he picked up the pace. He made a few more thrusts until he reached his climax. He moaned as he released his hot load into me. We panted together and he kissed me on the forehead. "I love you Bridgette." He said softly as I gazed up at his beautiful brown eyes. "I love you to DJ." I place a kiss on his lips and fell beside me. He pulled the blanket over us and with our legs intertwined and he put his arms wrapped around me and we fell into a deep slumber.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I woke up next morning, but DJ wasn't beside me I looked around everywhere but he was no where in sight. I quickly got dressed and ran down to the pool and he wasn't there either. "Where did he go?" I thought scratching my head. "Gwen have you seen DJ?" I asked. "Yeah he went to his room." She answered. "Okay, thank you." I ran up to his room and there he was standing on his balcony. "Where'd you go DJ?" I said giving him a hug. **

"**I went to the beach to get some seashells so I can make this." He gave me a seashell necklace that had my name on it. "Oh DJ it's beautiful, Thank you so much!!" I gave a kiss on he lips. He gave me a hug and kissed the top on my head. **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________ I shut my computer off by accident last night and I thought I lost this story. Thank God it was recovered!! So anyways please review. **


End file.
